Bora
|manga debut = "The Karin Sanctuary" |anime debut = "The Land of Korin" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure |Date of death = May 9, Age 750 May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Race = Earthling |Gender = Male |Address = Sacred Land of Korin |Occupation = Village Chief''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 |Allegiance = Karinga TribeDragon Ball Online, 2010 |FamConnect = Upa (son) }} is a tall, muscular man who resides in the Sacred Land of Korin with his son Upa, in a tepee at the base of the Korin Tower. Appearance Personality Biography ''Dragon Ball Commander Red Saga Bora became a target for the Red Ribbon Army when he found the four star Dragon Ball fall from an erupting volcano while protecting his son Upa from the falling rocks. Later, Captain Yellow and his troops interrogated Bora for the Dragon Ball. When Bora refuses to give it, Yellow and his men try to kill him to get the ball but were defeated by Bora alone because the bullets from their guns had no effect on him. With only Captain Yellow left, Upa was captured by Yellow, who threatened to throw him off a plane if he did not surrender the ball. Bora, in fear of danger of his son falling, agrees to give the ball. Straight after however, Goku shows up and defeats Yellow, saving Upa in which Bora to happily rewarded Goku with the four star Dragon Ball since Goku's reasons for having it were pure. After talking with Goku for a while, an assassin named Mercenary Tao came to kill Goku, Bora interfered and tried to take on Tao, but was easily killed by the mercenary when he was thrown in the air and impaled by his own spear, with his son in complete heartbreak. Goku avenged Bora by climbing Korin Tower, defeating Tao and taking down the entire Red Ribbon Army at their Headquarters. Bora was wished back to life by Shenron after Goku located the final Dragon Ball by defeating Fortuneteller Baba's warriors. Resurrected, Bora emerged from his grave to find Goku, Shenron and his excited son who quickly embraced him. Bora was told of his return and thanked Goku and the dragon for giving him back his life. King Piccolo Saga In his next appearance, Bora assists Goku once more by throwing Yajirobe (with an injured Goku on his back after his beating by King Piccolo) up Korin Tower. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Bora is later seen early in Dragon Ball Z, when the Dragon Team arrive at The Lookout to train for the forthcoming battle against the Saiyans, Vegeta, and Nappa. Launch rummages Bora's tepee in order to find something that will help her climb Korin Tower and find Tien Shinhan again, but Upa and Bora find her and they tell her to leave. Majin Buu Saga Bora later appears with his tribe in the Kid Buu Saga, when he, Upa and other people give energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. There is an implication that Bora or Upa has wed and had a child, as the woman by their side is holding an infant bearing a striking resemblance to Upa in his childhood. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Bora is seen with his son, Upa and the rest of his tribe being transmitted by Super Saiyan 4 Goku to New Planet Plant, before the Earth's impending disaster due to the effects of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Film appearances ''Mystical Adventure'' Bora and his son are at the Sacred Land of Korin when the Mifan Army invade and force the residents to work in order to find a Dragon Ball that is located in the area. Upa already in the possession of it, asks his father why they shouldn't just give it to them and he is told that it must contain great power if they searching for it and such men should not wield it. They head to Mifan and have a meal in a local restaurant when the soldiers invade the building in search of them. When General Tao arrives he confronts Bora but Master Roshi helps to stop the commotion. Later, after befriending Goku and his friends, Bora enters Chiaotzu's Tournament. Bora defeats Yamcha and fights Tao. Overpowered but refusing to tell Tao where the Dragon Ball is, he is flung by Tao into a spear held by a statue and is killed. Bora is later revived by Shenron and is reunited with his son. Power ;Manga and Anime Bora is considered one of the strongest humans of his time. He is very strong, able to throw both Yajirobe and Goku far above the clouds and is able to survive a barrage of bullets to the body without harm. Despite being killed by Tao, he is still stronger than most others; he defeated Yamcha in the movie Mystical Adventure, though this was partially because Master Roshi distracted Yamcha near the end allowing Bora to land a mighty punch. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Attack of the Saiyans, it is stated that Bora is the chief of the village at the bottom of the Korin Tower. Voice Actors *Japanese: Banjō Ginga (most media), Hisao Egawa (DB Kai) *English: **Harmony Gold dub: Bob Papenbrook **Funimation dub: Dameon Clarke, J. Michael Tatum (DBZ Kai: TFC) **Blue Water dub: Lucas Gilbertson **Ocean Group dubs: Terry Klassen *French dub: Raoul Delfosse *Italian dubs: Marco Pagani, Riccardo Lombardo, Luca Biagini (Mystical Adventure first dub) *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: António Semedo(†) **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Alexandre Marconatto (I), Marcelo Pissardini (II, DB), Afonso Amajones (DBZ ep. 13), Mauro Castro (DBZ ep. 285), Ramon Campos (DBZ Kai: TFC) *German dub: Frank Muth Trivia *Bora is the first known character in the entire series to be brought back to life with the Dragon Balls. *Bora is one of the few characters whose death is not only censored in the edited version of the episode where it occurs, but also in all subsequent edited episodes leading to his revival. *In episode 78 of Dragon Ball entitled "The Eternal Dragon Rises", while Shenron is coming out of the Dragon Balls, there is a close-up of a drawing on Korin Tower, that shows the face of a Native American. It changes into a face that looks much like Bora in the lightning. *After Bora was brought back to life, he vowed to find a way to someday thank Goku. This is done in Dragon Ball Z when Bora convinces his people to give their energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb to beat Kid Buu. Gallery See also *Bora (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Bora ca:Bora Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Mayors Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters